The Last Thing She Ever Expected
by Laf19
Summary: When Lauren moves to Castanet Islands, all she wanted was to find adventure, and within days she found more than she ever wanted. One thing she didn't expect to find was Love.
1. Making it Simple

"So what brings you here to Castanet?", the now familiar voice of the captain of this rugged ship asked, unaware of the fact that I had quit listening, oh say, about twenty minutes ago. Then it suddenly struck me like a literal ton of bricks, I had no clue in hell why I was moving to Castanet Island. I suddenly had to search through the cloudy memory banks of my twenty-something year old mind and find a decent, yet, interesting answer to this totally normal, yet so obscure question. Why was I ditching my city life to move to an island in the middle of nowhere to start a farm, which I knew nothing about?

"To start a new adventure I guess. Meet new people, experience things I've never even imagined possible before. To just really live, the way I've always wanted too." Apparently, honesty sometimes is easier than making up an enormous thought provoked lie. I mean, after all, I've just spent six hours on a freaking boat in the middle of nowhere, who wants to think after all of that?

"Sounds about like the average answer. They usually don't stick around long enough to get to the 'ever imagined' part before heading back to the mainland, but I'm sure you're different." How reassuring you are Mr. CaptainDude. Soon after those words of encouragement I saw a sight I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever, land.

"We're almost there, and Mayor Hamilton is already waiting to show you around." He announced, yards away from the dock. My dreams were finally about to become a reality. The anticipation was about to kill me when we finally hit the dock.

"You must be Lauren, our _latest attempt_, **I MEAN**, newest farmer! It is a pleasure to meet you I am Mayor Hamilton. As you have probably guessed I am the mayor of this lovely island that you are soon to call home. Please let me show you around!" Mayor Hamilton said, whisking me away to tour the island.

"The place we are in right now is Harmonica Town, the liveliest area of our lovely island. You can find most of your basic needs just by walking these streets. We have almost all basic amenities right in this area, from a Doctors Office, a hotel, Town Hall, and a popular hang out amongst the young people, Brass Bar." I had basically zoned out until I heard the words, 'Young People' and my personal favorite, 'Bar'. The rest of the tour of that part of town seemed to follow suit. He then proceeded to drag what seemed to be straight up hill to what he called the, 'Ghost Town Region'. The Mining District.

"Here you will find the Carpenters workshop, Where a lovely young bachelor by the name of Luke works there as an apprentice. I'm sure you would love to meet him, it would only take a second, LUK-"

"It's fine," I interrupted, "I'll catch him some other time." Stupid old man trying to hook me up with some random, HOLY HOT GUY IM STARING AT THROUGH THE WINDOW! Yeah, maybe I should have gotten the introduction to Mr. Luke. I followed closely along Mayor Hamilton, kicking myself for not going inside.

"Here on your right, is the general store. The owners have a daughter named Phoebe, if you are into that kind of thing." He said as we walked past the general store.

"Here is the accessory store, but it really won't make any since unless I show you the blacksmith's shop first." He said, literally dragging me down the street.

"Here is the Blacksmith's Shop. It is run by our local Blacksmith Ramsey. Please, follow me inside." He said, with me following close behind. Who knows, maybe Ramsey is a babe.

"Ramsey, this is Lauren, our newest resident, I was trying to show her around town and thought I'd bring in here and let you teach her how the Blacksmith's shop works." Suddenly I realized Ramsey was no babe, and I may be destined to die alone.

"Yo. I'm busy Hamilton. OWEN! Get in here and teach this chick about mining and crap." Ramsey screamed across the building. Hamilton had a look of shock that began to spread over his face. Suddenly, I realized that Ramsey was not only ugly and middle aged, he was a jerk too. I was just about to swear that I would never step foot in this building again, when a game changer stepped in.

"Umm, Hi, I'm Owen. I'm guessing you've already met Ramsey." He said as we stepped out onto the porch to talk, while Mayor Hamilton had a talk with Ramsey inside.

"I'm Lauren by the way." I said, trying not to laugh about the whole situation.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah, Ramsey gets like that sometimes. He's just a-"

"Pain in the ass?"

"Exactly. It's funny how you've only been here a few minutes and you have already figured that out. Anyways, I guess I have to teach you something about mining then." He said with a slight smile. He went on to explain the different levels of the mine, the accessory store, and how to upgrade tools.

"So, if I have a gold ore refined into gold, I can bring it here and make a gold plated hammer?" I asked.

"Yes! My, someone here is a quick learner. OH! And I almost forgot, take food in the mine. I do not want to find you passed out in the middle of the mine and have to drag you ALL the way to Dr. Jin's place! Got it?" He said, jokingly.

"Yes!" I said with a laugh, just as Hamilton walked out the door.

"I hope you had time to explain everything to her." He said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I think we have the makings of the next best farmer right here. And if she needs any help I'm sure she knows who to come too." Owen said. "Really, if you need anything Lauren, just ask."

"I will." I replied.

"Come now, I have to show you your farm." Hamilton said dragging me back to the reality that I now owned a farm. I had some how managed to forget that I owned a farm. We walked up the path and finally found it. A small rustic looking farm house, surrounded by an even smaller bird coop and a slightly larger barn.

"Here she is in all her glory. Your own little slice of paradise. What do you think?"

"I think I love this place already."

"Great! Unfortunately, I have to leave, but I have to explain one thing before I go," He said, heading towards the door. "There is a little, Tradition, I guess you could call it, around here that when a single women, like yourself, moves onto Castanet, that she be married within a year, or all hell will break lose."

"Is that why nobody lasts around here?"

"Well, yes. That and when about a week before their one-year anniversary, the rest of the townspeople freak and throw them off." He explained. "So please, try your best at farming, but do try even harder at marriage."

_AUTHORS NOTE:Yes, I know starting a new story when I RARELY update the ones I have is about the stupidest idea I've ever had. BUT I did it anyway so yeah. Reviews are are even better. Any ideas, tips, or comments are EXTREMELY well appreciated! So thanks for reading, and hope to update soon!_


	2. If You Think This Place Is Quiet

2 WEEKS LATER

"GET OUT THE DAMN BARN YOU STUPID COW!" I screamed at MiMi, the dumbest cow on the face of this planet. Hell, I think she might even be the dumbest cow ever in existence. After the stupid milk-giver got out of the barn, I decided to take a walk down to the mining district, Their was a certain someone I needed to talk to.

"Hey!" I said as I saw Owen walking towards the mine.

"What is it now, farm girl?"

"Do you know anything about cows?" I asked with a slight grin, knowing I had asked a stupid question to a blacksmith apprentice about cows.

"Does it look like I know anything about cows?" He replied jokingly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"She's all pissy and moody. She won't get out of her own way, and heaven forbid she you want her to move or anything."

"Sounds like someone I know." He laughed, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, it sounds like your cow is pregnant."

"DO NOT say the 'P' word. I've only had her a few days, she cannot be 'P'!"

"You'll have to call Marimba Farm and get someone to check her out for sure, but it sounds like that might be the problem. She was probably 'P', as you like to call it, when you bought her. Sounds like you have some pretty crappy luck." As I was contemplating bashing my skull in with the nearest rock for being stupid enough to buy a pregnant cow, a little girl with orangish-red hair walked up.

"Hi. I'm Chloe, are the girl Owen keeps talking about or is that someone different?" She asked. I laughed, while Owen proceeded to blush.

"If that girls name is Lauren, then yes, I am."

"Yep you're her! Are you two going to get married or something?" She asked, somewhat puzzled about our situation. Owen, looked about like I did after I found out about my cow, a look of death by rock.

"No, we're just friends." I said between giggles.

"Owen, I think you should marry her, she's really pretty, and very nice! You should marry her and I could live with you all and we could have ponies and unicorns and a TV and-"

"CHLOE, that's enough now, we don't need to bother Miss. Lauren anymore, how about you go ahead into the mines and find some mushrooms or something." He said, still bright red.

"I can't wait for ya'll to get married, then I can have some more baby cousins to play with!" She said, running into the mines.

"You look like you could use a drink." I said still laughing at his shocked expression.

"I-I-I could." He said, finally laughing about the whole conversation.

"So how about we meet tonight around, seven-ish, at Brass Bar?"

"Sounds like a plan."

_**7:05**_

"_HE'S NOT COMING!"_ Was all I could think to myself, even though he was only five minutes late. It wasn't like this was a date or anything, even though I was wearing my best dress and didn't reek of dirty animals. I checked the clock one last time, 7:11. I turned back and saw him walk in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ramsey wouldn't let me off even a few minutes early. Even after Chloe explained to him that if he wanted great grandchildren he should let me go. That kid I swear…. Sometimes she just knows how to embarrass me." He said slightly embarrassed, as we took a seat at a small table in the corner.

"She's adorable."

"Yep, she's my cousin, although treat her like my sister."

"I bet you protect her like one too." I joked, as we ordered our drinks.

"Oh, you bet I do! NO ONE is ever going to mess with her!" We both laughed, before he got serious, "You see, her and Ramsey are all I have. My parents died when I was young, so I've been living here with my Grandfather ever since."

"I'm so sorry…." I said, truthfully not knowing what else to say.

"That was a long time ago….. So how do you like it here on Castanet Island?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I love it, so far. It's quiet, which I love. I think I've managed to shake every hand and kiss every baby here." I joked.

"It's obvious you haven't been here long,"

"And how's that?" I asked.

"You still think it's quiet. Trust me, this place is anything but that. Look over there," He said pointing towards a tall blonde chick who had been shooting glances our way all night, "That's Kathy and by the time we leave the bar, half of the island will know everything that's happened tonight, from what you're wearing, to what we've drank." He explained, as she looked over at us again. This time he waived back and she quickly turned away.

"It's getting late…."

"Let's blow this place." He said. We walked out the door and I could tell he had something on his mind."Lauren…."

"Yes,"

"Can I….Walk you home?" He asked nervously.

"I'd like that…..I'd like that a lot." I said with a smile.

"Good." He said, as we began our trek back.

"So, I'm sure Mayor Hamilton told you all about the Flower Festival." He said, as we neared the hill in which my farm sat on top of.

"He came by this morning and told me all about. It's in front of the church right?"

"Yes….I was wondering if maybe….You would want to go with me to the festival?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." He said, awaiting nervously for my answer. We had reached my house and were standing on the front steps.

"I'd love too." I said with a smile, "So it's a date?"

"It's a date." He said smiling.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. I can't wait for tomorrow." He said. We looked in each others eyes and I new what was coming. I leaned in as he did and we kissed. Sparks flew, and I knew it was right. I knew he was right, and that this island was the right place for me.

"I better…get going." He said, amazed by the kiss.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight." I said, as we kissed again.

"Goodnight." He said, smiling as he walked up the path to the mining district.


End file.
